


Forget The Rest

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Downton Abbey, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Childhood Friends, Flash Fic, Gen, Nobility, Pre-Canon, Social Networking, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Cora sees a problem, and an opportunity.
Relationships: Lara Croft & Mary Crawley & Edith Crawley & Sybil Crawley, Richard Croft/Amelia Croft
Kudos: 1





	Forget The Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Gaeilge available: [déan dearmad ar an gcuid eile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964747) by [AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat)



The Lord and Lady Croft come to attend a dinner at Downton, as other members of the nobility do. They have a child, a daughter, with them.

Must be a lonely thing, thinks Cora, and sets her three on her.


End file.
